In My Time Of Need
by only-because3
Summary: She ran her fingers over his scalp before dropping them to his shoulders and let out another sigh. “Take me away from all of it Luke.” BL ONESHOT


Hey everyone! So this is a oneshot I've been working on for a while and I'm not completely happy with it but I like it enough to post! It's set in Season two right at the beginning of episode 17. Only thing I changed is that a relationship with Felix never happened but they did do the FWB thing BRIEFLY. Big thanks to Emma for putting the idea of the oneshot during this episode in my head and reading over it when I needed her to. Another thanks to Lynn who also read bits of this over for me and assured me that noting I'd written was crap. Anyway I've rambled enough, enjoy!

* * *

He pulled up to the house with the bright red door and cut the engine before pulling the keys out of the ignition and resting them in his lap. Brooke hadn't spoken a word since they left the 'reception' and had stared out the windshield the whole way home. "Don't go." He didn't look at her as he spoke, just stared out the windshield with her. His voice seemed so loud with the surrounding silence that it made the two words sound even more like a declaration than just two plain words to said just to say. She turned her head and looked at him with sad eyes, trying with all her might to keep it together. "You have to stay."

She turned her head to look out the window and up to the house she had lived in her whole life, a house that would soon belong to someone else. "I really liked being the girl behind the red door." She looked back at him and noticed that his eyes were near tears as well. He dropped his keys in his lap and reached over into hers, wrapping his hand around hers. Instinctively, her fingers laced through his and she let out a shaky breath and let her head fall against the head rest. "We're finally good again and now I'm leaving."

She took a few more deep breaths in order to try and calm herself down but it didn't help. A few tears escaped from her closed eyes and she lifted her free hand to wipe them away. She refused to cry over this. It wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't leave that house until she left for college. Therefore, there was no reason for her tears. His thumb began to rub circles on her hand and she squeezed it to let him know she appreciated it. "I don't want to leave."

She honestly wanted to stay like that all night. In the confines of Lucas' car she felt safe. "I don't want to deal with this anymore Luke." He looked up at her face to see such a look of desperation that it scared him. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Brooke. She was usually the bright bubbly cheerleader that seemed to live this carefree life. The last time he'd seen her like that was when they had had the pregnancy scare months earlier. It amazed him that they had that history. That he ever touched Peyton when he had Brooke in his arms.

He squeezed her hand and then did something he hadn't done since before his mom came back from Italy. He leaned over the storage compartment separating the two seats and pressed his chapped lips against her glossy ones. He kept his eyes shut tight, afraid to see her wide open eyes and mad face which would without a doubt be her reaction. But other than a very brief hesitance, her reaction was nothing like he had imagined. She didn't push him away, instead brought him closer, her free hand finding its way to the back of her neck. Instead of pursing her lips together, she opened them, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

They pulled away only when air became an issue and kept their foreheads resting on each others. He kept his eyes closed, not really sure if he'd actually kissed her. He'd been dreaming of doing that for a while now and it seemed so surreal. He finally opened his eyes when he felt her lips press against his lightly once more. Her breathing was ragged due to their mini make out session and the energy she was using to keep her tears from making their way down her cheeks. He locked eyes with her, the sadness in them only wanting to make him kiss her more. She bit her trembling bottom lip and kept her gaze locked with his as he leaned forward again. She knew this wasn't good. Kissing Lucas would not solve her problems but at that moment in time she didn't care. She felt like utter crap and if Lucas kissing her made her feel even the tiniest bit better then she was going to do it.

Her hand left his and unbuckled her seat belt. She needed to get closer to him. His hand moved to her shoulder and then trailed down her arm. Her hand moved over to unbuckle his seat belt and then rest on his thigh. She brought her leg underneath her in order to give herself some leverage into the other seat. His hands went to her waist, trying to pull her over the storage compartment. "Hold on," Brooke muttered, tearing her lips away from Lucas' as she hiked up her dress a little to try and get her leg over the stupid compartment without kneeing Lucas in the balls. His other car was so much simpler.

She let out a sigh and pulled back from him, setting herself down in her seat when she realized that this was not supposed to happen Getting closer to Lucas was damn near impossible in that car and by the way he sighed, she knew he thought the same thing. Lucas looked over at her flushed face before sitting back down in his seat as well. "Sorry," he mumbled and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shake her head.

"Don't apologize," she said quietly as she picked up her purse from in-between her feet. "Thanks Lucas." She opened the car door, not once looking back at him.

"Let me walk you to the door," he offered and she turned back to look at him. She could've said no but then that'd only show that she was uncomfortable after what had just happened. And it wasn't that she was uncomfortable, just more scared. Scared that she was feeling _those_ feelings for Lucas again. She just needed time to sort them out. So, she nodded none the less because despite her confusion, having Lucas near made everything seem better.

When she opened the door, she was met with deafening silence and complete darkness. "Mom? Dad?" She doesn't know why she called out or why she honestly expected her parents to be home. Now that they were going to get their money back, it was natural for them to go back to parenting like they always had. She stepped into the house, her peach colored shoes hitting the hard wooden floors with a clunk. She let out a shaky sigh and when Brooke turned back around to face Lucas in the darkness, she wondered if he could see the tears that had returned to her eyes. "Well..." She trailed off, wanting to say so much more but no having the guts to do it.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and looked at her almost broken exterior. "Do you mind if I stay? I really don't want you to be alone in this house..." He sounded hesitant and he wondered if he seemed pathetic. Asking to spend the night at her house, not necessarily _with_ her, but near her seemed a little out of the ordinary for their newly formed friendship.

She nodded, only slightly, more grateful than she was letting on. He stepped through the threshold and she turned around again and headed up the stairs. "I'm gonna change." When she disappeared from his sight, he sighed deeply and unbuttoned his jacket. He stumbled a little in the darkness, making his way to the way too expensive couch her mother had most likely picked out. He slumped down before rubbing his temples. It'd been a long day and he was thankful that he didn't have to go home to Dan or face his mom. Spending the night with Brooke was ideal even though she was hurting. But the way he looked at it, it was just another way to prove he wasn't going anywhere, not when it came to her.

* * *

Upstairs, Brooke stood in her closet, thumbing through her wardrobe that had been shortened down ever since she found out that her family's money was gone. She should be jumping for joy because now that her dad's gotten that job she can return to the girl who spent tons of daddy's money on clothes and other not needed luxuries. But all of that seemed pointless and stupid now. She'd finally realized that it was _who_ you had in life, not what. And she had her Peyton and her Luke...

She let a sad smile form on her lips when thinking about the broody blonde who was downstairs. They had really gotten close after Winter Formal and he had really been there for her over the past few months. He helped her with her campaign, let her rant to him about life and then today he had taken her to his uncle's wedding, comforting her after she had gotten the news from her dad. She untied her dress and let it slip to the floor, still trying to find a pair of pajamas. She fingered the peach tank top and small matching shorts before pulling them out of her closet and tossing them on to her bed. Her mind still stayed focus on Lucas and the past half an hour she'd spent with him as she slipped into the tank top.

She'd really missed his touch, the one thing that she couldn't have but had obtained earlier.

She sighed before slipping out of her panties.

* * *

She walked downstairs quietly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Lucas," she called out, standing in the foyer with her hands crossed loosely over her stomach.

"In here." She followed his voice to her still dark living room, her eyes finding him quickly. She stood awkwardly by the couch, confused with herself. When she was in her room, she had been so ready to just go downstairs and BE with Lucas. But now here she was, almost timid to sit next to him. Truth was, there was that fear in the back of her mind that she still wasn't good enough and that she was just the girl he used while Peyton was with Jake. "Are you okay?" She can't see his face clearly but his voice is so clear and strong that she knew he honestly cared about her well being.

Without any other thoughts in her mind, she straddled him. She was tired of thinking. Thinking about what this would mean for them, about her parents, about California. If she was going to leave in a week then she at least wanted to feel him, just one more time. The room was almost pitch black, just a ray of moonlight coming through the part in the curtains. She lifted her hand and outlined his jaw before dragging a finger along his bottom lip and then the upper. She touched his nose and ran her thumbs just under his eyes. He watched her with his dark blue eyes, trying to figure her out, trying to make sense of what she was doing. He searched her emerald eyes, the only thing that he could make out in the dark, and found no answers in them. He let his hands rest on her hips, his fingers rubbing the warm white skin that was exposed just under her peach colored camisole and just above the matching shorts. She ran her fingers over his scalp before dropping them to his shoulders and let out another sigh. "Take me away from all of it Luke."

Somehow in the darkness they locked eyes and sat just like that. Brooke in Lucas' lap as he let his hands run up and down her thighs, her plea left hanging in the air. He shook his head, confused and regretful. "You have no idea how much I want to," he whispered. "How much I want **you**." His hands moved at a slower pace, getting higher each time he lightly dragged them back up. She let her grip on his shoulders tighten, pulling at his black suit jacket. "But I can't do it." Her grip loosened, her eyes a little wide. Lucas had never turned her down, _no one_ had turned her down. "Not like this. You're upset and if we have sex it'll just be because you're sad and angry. I want it to be because you want to **be** with me."

She shook her head. "It's not that." Yes, it probably fueled her to want him more now. She had a week left in Tree Hill and she had no idea if she'd ever see him again, ever get this chance again. She _needed_ him, she _wanted_ him. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs. "I want you to touch me Lucas. I **want** you." She brought her head down closer to his, brushing their noses together. She pushed his hand against her harder, feeling his fingers slowly start to move. His other hand moved into her hair before capturing her lips once more. His tongue slid into her mouth as she pulled off his suit jacket, tossing it on the dark wooden floor. He removed his hands from her body to help her take off the jacket and unlike she had assumed, his hands didn't return to her body, at least not where the had been.

She shivered when his hands slid the straps of her top off her shoulders. She started taking deeper breaths as she felt him look at her body that he was slowly revealing inch by inch, not realizing that his hands were shaking until they brushed over her bare breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat as his head moved toward her, his hands returning to her hips. She didn't take another breath until she felt his warm mouth close around her nipple and even though she knew what he was doing, she still let out a gasp, her hands running up and down his shirt clad arm.

None of this was new to them. They'd been together many times before but it was mostly done in haste, lust and their raging teenage hormones making them come together quickly. It was never anything particularly special, the extent of it being when Brooke took his virginity in the back of her car outside of the Rivercourt. But they were moving so slow now, Brooke only half naked and Lucas still in his clothes. The way he was touching her was so soft that she felt like letting her whole body go limp he was making her feel so damn good and he wasn't even touching her lower half.

His head slowly moved north, leaving sloppy kisses up her neck before pulling back to look at her face. His eyes have slowly adjusted to the darkness and he could make out her body clearly now, even the faint pink eye shadow she had put on for his uncle's wedding. Her hands slowly move to the buttons of his shirt and she began to undo them one by one. She fumbled on the second to last one, her fingers slipping on the clear button. He placed his hands on top of hers and helped guide her fingers until his shirt lay undone against his chest. Then, she pushed it off of him and leaned back so he could finish taking it off himself. She let her hands drag down his chest, stopping at the top of his pants. She was hesitant, he knew it. When Brooke wanted something she just went for it, no second thoughts. But now she let her hands hover and bit her lip, her gaze focussed on her hands. "Brooke."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, letting her bottom lip fall from her teeth's grasp. She could tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that he thought she didn't want to do anything, didn't want _that_. She shook her head and brought her hands up to his face before kissing his lips softly. "I want to do this," she whispered. She let another kiss fall against his lips. "It's just..." Her voice trailed off and somehow the melancholy feeling she had earlier returned. He took her hands in his and kissed each one three times. Silently, he asked her what was wrong and she had to take a moment before she could respond. "I want you so much Lucas. But I'm leaving in a week and I don't want this to be it." She had to stop to take a breath and as he watched her he almost wanted to cover her body. She seemed so vulnerable already that somehow sitting in his lap with her top off just seemed wrong. "I don't think I can be with you again and have you taken away _again_."

"I'm not going anywhere Brooke. And neither are you." She really had no reason to believe him. He was just some boy who had never stood up against her father let alone her bitchier than hell mother. There was no way he'd be able to figure something out to where she could stay in Tree Hill. But maybe it was because she wanted so badly to believe him that just for the night she did. She nodded and pushed her negative thoughts out of her mind and took in a deep breath of air. "I won't let them take you away. I'll figure it out... I promise." She found herself nodding once more just before he kissed her.

His hands made their way back to her hips and before she knew it, one had found its way back between her legs. She gasped when his fingers slipped under her shorts, pulling away from his lips only to duck her head down and clutch on to his neck when his thumb pressed against her sensitive bud. She looked into his hazy eyes and bit her lip when she noticed a small smirk on his face. "You're not wearing underwear." She let out a small giggle when she shook her head, moving her hips so his fingers slid further into her shorts.

Complying with her urging, he let two fingers slip inside her with ease. She was definatly wet, so much so that he was honestly surprised that she hadn't soaked through the itty bitty shorts she was wearing. She held back moans in her throat, something that was getting harder to do each time Lucas almost withdrew his fingers from her completely only to push them back in. Her hips moved more, trying to get his fingers further into her. It felt so _fucking good_ to be touched by him again that she felt like she was in heaven.

He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and allowing him to latch on to the breast he had neglected earlier. She took in a sharp breath, wrapping her arms around his neck. "God," she exhaled as she arched her back to try and press herself against him even more. His fingers began to work her faster when he felt her go a little tense, signaling that she was close. He moved his thumb over her clit and began to rub it softly. He pulled back to look at her face as he made her come. She crumpled ever so slowly in his arms, her eyes shut and her bottom lip between her teeth. She brought her head down to rest in the crook of his neck and let out a strangled moan.

Her hot breath hit his neck and he leaned forward to kiss her shoulder as he trailed his hands up and down her bare back deliberately. They sat like that for a moment before Brooke's hands inched down to Lucas' pants. Slowly she undid his belt, then his button, and finally pulled down his zipper. It's then that she realized she was still wearing far too much clothing. So, she crawled out of his lap and stood in front of him, her arms at her sides. She took off her top first, pulling the material that had already pooled at her stomach over her head. She halfheartedly threw it toward his discarded button up and then rested her hands on her hips, her thumbs sliding beneath the elastic of her shorts. She let out a breath before pushing down her shorts and stepping out of them. Her hands laid almost awkwardly at her sides and she self-consciously wrapped an arm around her waist.

Lucas shook his head, disapproving of her shyness and took her hands in his. "You're beautiful," he told her gently, bringing Brooke back toward him. When she hit the couch, she lifted her legs and stood over him on her knees. He let go of her hands to push his pants and boxers down his legs. When they reached just above his knee, Brooke put her hands on his cheeks bringing her lips down to his. He responded to her lips instantly, his tongue sliding into her moth and before he could even think about kicking his pants all the way off, Brooke slid down slowly. It was a simultaneous gasp between the two, the feeling in him inside of her so incredible that neither could understand how they had survived the past few months without the other.

She lifted herself once more, only this time as she went down he met her with a thrust. She threw her head back, a soft moan escaping from her open mouth. Soon, their bodies find a rhythm and what started out slow had evolved into quick fluid moments. His hands Moved from her hips, one going to the small of her back and the other to the back of her head, clutching on to her silky brown locks. He pulled her head back a little further in order to latch on to her porcelain skin. Her hands grasped his neck, her nails digging into the heated flesh and it was then that she realized she was beginning to shake. His hands moved back to her hops and gripped her hard as he looked straight into her eyes before kissing her as she came for the second time that night.

"Luke," she breathed out, a deep moan following her word. At the sound of his name falling from her red lips, he exploded, wrapping his arms around her sweat slicked body, her trembling subsiding. Neither moved for a while, not until their breathing and heartbeats returned to normal. Slowly she got off of him and sat directly against his side. He looked down at her sleepy eyes and kissed her once more lightly.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning the once dark room was now completely filled with morning sunlight. He looked around for Brooke but didn't see her. Standing up, he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before beginning to walk to the stairs in search of the brunette that he had spent the night with. He didn't even take the first step when he saw her. She sat on the window seat in her family's dinning room, his tuxedo jacket wrapped around her small body, her smooth legs pulled close to her body, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey you." She took her gaze off of the outside world and turned to look at him a soft smile on her lips. She patted the other end of the seat with her foot and within a few seconds he sat across from her. She was naked underneath his jacket, the curve of her breasts visible, her foot and the cloth hiding most of her lower half. She took a sip from the coffee in her hands before passing it to him and crossing her arms underneath her chest.

He took a drink of the cup before passing it back and scooting closer to her. "Morning," her voice was raspier than normal and he seemed want her even more than he did last night. Seeing her in the soft morning light, his clothing covering the body he touched last night, her face with small traces of make up and a tiny dimpled smile made him want to shout at the top of his lungs that she was his, even thought he knew that was a lie. He was leaving everything up to her because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, especially now, "boyfriend."

She watched him carefully, watched as that wonderful smile appeared on his face, the smile that he only gave her. He leaned in and she kissed his lips softly three times before pulling away, his head resting on her knee. They stayed there for a while, bathing in the rays of morning sun, because now, neither of them were gonna let go.


End file.
